25 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Żeniac 72'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Kidawa; wyk.:Edward Kusztel, Janusz Paździorko, Zuzanna Ptak, Władysław Pustelnik, Stanisława Bobek, Anna Miesiączek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wiadomości Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Pogoda Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Magiczny szalik Lumpka, odc. 56 (Lumpy's Downhill Battle); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 42 (16 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) 91'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Do ślubu trzeba dwojga (Nur Anfanger heiraten (Runaway Wedding)) 91'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); reż.:Franziska Meyer Price; wyk.:Muriel Baumaister, Banjamin Sadler, Heinrich Schmeider, Silvina Buchbauer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Vikersund - loty ( studio ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Vikersund - loty) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Vikersund - loty ( I seria ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Vikersund - loty) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Vikersund - loty ( II seria ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Vikersund - loty) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Tajemniczy pomocnik Bruna, odc. 47 (Brewster’s Little Helper); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Wróg publiczny (Enemy of the State) - txt. str. 777 126'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Gene Hackman, Will Smith, Jon Voight, Lisa Bonet, Regina King; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Męska rzecz... - Droga sławy (Glory Road) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:James Gartner; wyk.:Josh Lucas, Jon Voight, Evan Jones; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Kłamstwo (Cry Wolf) 86'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Jeff Wadlow; wyk.:Lindy Booth, Julian Morris, Jared Padalecki, Kristy Wu, Sandra McCoy, Paul James, Jon Bon Jovi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Korespondent (Stringer, The) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, ROSJA, Polska (1998); reż.:Paweł Pawlikowski; wyk.:Sergiej Bodrow jr, Anna Friel, Władimir Ilin, Robert Knepper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Królewski ślub - nieoficjalnie (Unofficial Royal Wedding) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 707 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 708 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 7 Konkurs na Czarownika (Muddle Earth ep. Best Wizard In Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 52 Przejażdżka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La voiture); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn (UEFA EURO 2012); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Małpia gwiazda - odc. 6 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 6 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 70; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 The Voice of Poland - Live Finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 38; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1928; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ashanti (Ashanti) 112'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Richard Fleischer; wyk.:Michael Caine, Beverly Johnson, Omar Sharif, Peter Ustinov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 23; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 23; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokju - Zabawy przyjemne i pożyteczne (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Historia Literatury wg Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - Kochajmy się! (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kino relaks - Półmrok (Half Light) 105'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Craig Rosenberg; wyk.:Demi Moore, Therese Bradley, James Cosmo, Hans Matheson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - 60 minut na godzinę; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Program Hades - cz. 2 (Hades Factor, p. 2) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mick Jackson; wyk.:Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Anjelica Huston, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Półmrok (Half Light) 105'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Craig Rosenberg; wyk.:Demi Moore, Therese Bradley, James Cosmo, Hans Matheson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Telezakupy 08:00 Ekoobywatel 08:10 Receptury klasztorne 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 57 (odc. 57); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Magazyn reporterów 17:15 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami Odcinek: 33 17:30 Fonograf 17:55 Płomień jedności, czyli wieczór czterech świec w Trzebiatowie 18:05 Eurosąsiedzi 18:20 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:30 Kronika 18:55 Wokół nas 19:05 Linia brzegowa 19:20 Menu kulturalne 19:25 Telezakupy 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Serwis sportowy Odcinek: 10 22:05 Mówi się... 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:20 Nepalskie dzieci ulicy (Left in Kathmandu); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:11 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 57 (odc. 57); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:40 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Nepalskie dzieci ulicy (Left in Kathmandu); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:01 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:56 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:44 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:57 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 86 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 87 8:15 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 26 8:25 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 27 8:35 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 28 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 16 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 22 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 20 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Akademia Gimnastyczna 12:50 Księżniczka i żołnierz 14:45 Się kręci 15:40 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 15 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 270 20:05 Ja, robot 22:25 Marcin Różalski - Valentijn Overeem 0:30 Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 941 4:45 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1854 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 7 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1560 - 1563 Sezon: 10 12:30 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 13:35 Top Model Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 15:05 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 15:45 Julia Odcinki: 36 - 40 18:05 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Licencja na miłość 21:55 Plan doskonały 0:30 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 1:30 Uwaga! 1:45 Arkana magii 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1976 3:55 Nic straconego TV 4 5:20 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 6:05 Fantozzi znów w tarapatach - komedia, Włochy 1983 7:55 Wyspa tygrysów - odc. 2-ost. 9:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 21, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 9:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 22, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 23, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 24, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 7, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 313 13:00 Ryzykanci 5 - odc. 10, USA 2002 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 15:05 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:55 Wyspa tygrysów - odc. 2-ost. 18:00 Eksplozja. Krótki kurs wyburzania - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2008 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 8, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Okrutne prawo - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 22:55 3000 mil do Graceland - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 1:25 Miecz Gideona - thriller, Kanada, USA, Francja 1986 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 371* Przypływy uczuć; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 372* Bezradna medycyna; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 373* Długi sen; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 374* Obudzony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 375* Te podłe Złotopolskie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 2/7* - Spojrzenie Faraona - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 2 - Skład odpadów domowych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Doktor Murek - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Zguba; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 - Taka spokojna niedziela - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - (84) Irlandia Północna - "Kierunek Atlantyk"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 469 - Zniknięcie Agaty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Pociąg do Bollywood - txt. str. 777 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Malinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (77); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 876; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011 (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Dzielni kowboje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 49* "Wyprawa do Rzeszy" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Skazany na bluesa 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Zguba; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 876; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Dzielni kowboje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 49* "Wyprawa do Rzeszy"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Skazany na bluesa 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Das Erste 05:30 Felix und die wilden Tiere 05:55 Karen in Action 06:20 Jim Knopf 07:10 Dino Dan 07:35 Checker Can 08:00 Wissen macht Ah! 08:25 neuneinhalb 08:35 Die Pfefferkörner 09:00 Tagesschau 09:05 Sportschau live: Rodelen 09:50 Sportschau live: Skiën 11:15 Tagesschau 11:20 Sportschau live: Skiën 12:40 Sportschau live: Rodelen 13:10 Tagesschau 13:15 Sportschau live: Noordse combinatie 14:05 Sportschau live: Freestyle skiën 15:00 Sportschau live: Bobsleeën 15:45 Tagesschau 15:50 Sportschau live: Skivliegen 16:50 Sportschau live: Skeleton 17:00 Tagesschau 17:05 Sportschau live: Skeleton 17:40 Sportschau live: Bobsleeën 18:05 Sportschau 19:57 Glücksspirale 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Mord in bester Gesellschaft - Der Tod der Sünde 21:45 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 21:50 Tagesthemen 22:08 Das Wetter im Ersten 22:10 Das Wort zum Sonntag 22:15 Sportschau live: Boksen 01:00 Tagesschau 01:05 In der Hitze der Nacht 02:50 Tagesschau 02:55 Zehn Stunden Zeit für Virgil Tibbs 04:40 Tagesschau 04:45 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas ZDF 05:05 hallo deutschland 05:40 Astrid Lindgren: Karlsson auf dem Dach 06:05 Coco, der neugierige Affe 06:50 Yakari 07:15 Das Dschungelbuch 07:35 Bibi Blocksberg 08:25 1, 2 oder 3 08:50 logo! Die Welt und ich 09:00 Das Dschungelbuch 09:20 Bibi und Tina 09:45 H2O - Plötzlich Meerjungfrau 10:35 pur+ 11:00 heute 11:05 Die Küchenschlacht - der Wochenrückblick 13:00 heute 13:05 ZDFwochen-journal 14:00 hallo deutschland - mondän 14:45 Rosamunde Pilcher: Zeit der Erkenntnis 16:15 Lafer!Lichter!Lecker! 17:00 heute 17:05 Länderspiegel 17:45 Menschen - das Magazin 18:00 ML mona lisa 18:35 hallo deutschland 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Unser Charly 20:15 Willkommen bei Carmen Nebel 22:45 heute-journal 22:58 Wetter 23:00 das aktuelle sportstudio 00:15 heute 00:20 Lonely hearts killers 02:00 Missbraucht - Nachts kommt die Angst 03:35 Virus - Der Tod kennt keine Grenzen II 05:00 citydreams NDR 06:00 Bon Courage 06:30 C’est la vie 07:00 Die Sendung mit der Maus 07:30 Sehen statt Hören 08:00 ARD-Ratgeber: Geld 08:30 Die Reportage 09:00 Nordmagazin 09:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen Magazin 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 Die Welfen - Im Zeichen des Löwen 12:15 Weltreisen: Amerikas stolzer Süden 12:45 Die Wick-Geschichte: Hustenbonbons aus Groß-Gerau 13:30 Elefant, Tiger & Co. 13:55 Sportclub live: Voetbal: 3. Liga: Preußen - Vfl Osnabrück 16:10 Ludwig auf Freiersfüßen 17:30 Tim Mälzer kocht! 17:55 Nordtour 18:45 DAS! 19:30 Hallo Niedersachsen 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Das fantastische Quiz des Menschen 21:45 Die lustigsten Momente - Echt tierisch! 22:45 Die Liebe ein Traum 00:15 Gefährliche Liebe 01:35 Groupies - Backstage zu den Stars 02:30 2 Herzen voller Liebe 04:10 Der Prinz aus dem Orient? - Wenn die Liebe zum Alptraum wird 05:15 DAS!